Bryan vs The Joker
Bryan vs The Joker 'is ZombieSlayer23's 12th DBX! Description ''Tekken vs DC! These 2 are not right in the head! Which evil, murderous, psycho villain will come out on top? Batman's biggest enemy or the one known as Snake Eyes? These 2 clash in their rematch to the death! Who do you want to win? Bryan Joker Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Bryan Fury is seen, bleeding to the ground, slowly getting up from the ground on the skyscraper. His fists were bared and his teeth were gritted, he needed to put an end to that mad man once and for all! He walked to the nearest elevator and in time he reached the ground. He exited the skyscraper and turned in every direction, looking for The Joker. He eventually spotted a man, his face hidden behind a newspaper, with slick green hair. Bryan smirked and rushed to the mad man, blood still dripping from his chest and rusty scars frightening young men and women. Bryan eventually reached the man and pulled the newspaper out of his hands, revealing The Joker. The Joker: Surprise! The Joker pulled out his famous crowbar and whacked Bryan across the face, knocking Bryan backwards. Fury got up and growled, popping his knuckles and smiling. Bryan: We have some unfinished business to attend to. The Joker laughed to himself and started to dance on his top toes. The Joker: Oh no! I'm so scared, we're all going to die! NO! This is going to be fun! The Joker, with one hand gripped on his pistol and one on his crowbar, gave an intense glare at Bryan, igniting the battle. HERE WE GO! DBX The Joker rushed at Bryan with his crowbar raised. However, Bryan was ready. He quickly dodged an attack from The Joker and socked The Joker in the gut, causing The Joker to stammer backwards. This gave Bryan the opportunity to land a Snake Pit into Joker's chin, blasting The Joker into the ground with tremendous force, sticking him into the ground for quite a while. He chuckled and gazed down at the defenseless being, whom smiled back at Bryan. Bryan growled and grabbed Joker's fallen crowbar before smiling. Bryan: Just so you know, this is gonna hurt. Bryan brought the bar downwards, but Joker managed to counter the attack with his small gasoline tank. The tank knocked the bar out of Bryan's grasp and the psycho was hit with the tank, knocking him backwards and causing the gasoline tank to leak out the poison, bringing danger to everyone in the park. Innocent men and women screamed more, causing Bryan to roll his eyes. The Joker quickly pulled on a mask and lunged for Bryan. Bryan tried escaping from the gas, but The Joker had managed to tackle Bryan. The Joker put his full body force on Bryan's legs and arms, trapping the villain in Joker's grasp. The Joker couldn't help giggling as he looked down at the struggling Bryan, squirming to get out of Joker's grasp. Joker: Torture Lesson #1: Everything needs to hurt! The Joker twisted Bryan's arm backwards and put a knife to Bryan's throat before forcing the villain to get up. Bryan watched in horror as the gas approached him like a menace. Bryan could only struggle though, but that didn't even do much good. Every time Bryan struggled, Joker tabbed his knife into Bryan's throat in a slow motion, torturing Bryan even more. As the gas was so close to Bryan he could even touch it, Bryan managed to stomp on Joker's toe, loosening his grip on Bryan. Bryan then elbowed Joker in the nose, knocking him backwards and giving Bryan an opportunity to escape the gas. He barely managed to escape the gas if he wanted to live, breathing fresh air once more. Bryan then focused his attention to The Joker, who was gripping his nose tightly and scowling. Joker: Someone has a death wish! The Joker quickly fired multiple rounds of his pistol at Bryan, but the psychopath leaped behind a tree and avoided all the bullets. Because of this, The Joker quickly took the offensive route and rushed at the tree with a crowbar. Bryan turned around to face his opponent once realizing their were no more bullets being fired, but he was too late. The Joker appeared out of nowhere and started to beat Bryan to the ground. Bryan yelled in pain as the rusty crowbar started to bring back nightmares from the past back to reality. Bryan: Not this time! '' Bryan smacked his fist into the crowbar, knocking it out of the villain's grasp. The Joker cried for mercy, and as he did so Bryan pulled out his knife and couldn't help but yell out a little chuckle. The Joker pulled out his knife as well and smiled like always. The Joker: ''This is where the fun begins! The Joker and Bryan clashed knives, pushing with all their might. The Joker won the clash when he kicked Bryan in the face, knocking the psychopath backwards. Bryan quickly pulled out his machine gun and turned the knife battle into a gun battle. The Joker yelled in alarm and leaped behind a table, dodging the bullets. This gave Bryan the opportunity to lunge for The Joker, but The Joker pulled out his pistol and fired it at Bryan, shooting Bryan right in the shoulder and knocking him into the ground. Bryan slammed into the ground, pulling out his knife as he realized The Joker was rushing at Bryan with his knife. The 2 exchanged attacks from their knives, blood dripping to the ground for every attack. One clash caused both of them to be knocked backwards, but the two, without hesitation, rushed forwards once more. Bryan swung his knife at Joker, Joker swung his knife at Bryan. The two impaled one another in the gut, and the screen went black. In a few seconds, both fighters dropped to the ground, bleeding to the ground. In a matter of half an hour, an ambulance came and picked the two fighters up and took them to the hospital. DBX Conclusion The result of this battle is... A Tie!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Male Vs Male Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Psychopath' themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights